Periwinkle
by oOItaOo
Summary: Este relato participa en el reto especial de San Valentín "Cartas de Flores", del foro de Cazadores de Sombras. "Violetas para Cecily y sus tiernos pensamientos".


**Advertencia: **todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Cassandra Clare.

Este relato participa en el Reto Especial de San Valentín [_Las Cartas de Flores_] del foro "**Cazadores de Sombras**".

**El fanart pertenece a Cassandra Jean.**

* * *

**Periwinkle**

**[_tiernos recuerdos_]**

El invierno había extendido sus blancas alas por sobre toda la ciudad, cubriéndola con el pálido reflejo de un amanecer. Desde los grandes ventanales de la sala de entrenamiento, los edificios se levantaban entre un manto de niebla y misterio, el rumor lejano de un rio helado, las campanas resonando, un sonido apacible, que anunciaba lo tarde que era ya.

El cuchillo surcó el vacío, atravesando la habitación, para desgarrar el centro de la diana, marcándola por la mitad. Sonrió con confianza, con suficiencia; desde que había llegado su precisión había mejorado, sus habilidades se habían desarrollado de una manera tan natural, como si hubiera nacido para aquello, para cazar demonios, empuñar espadas y saltar, casi volando. Había encontrado su sitio en el mundo, su hogar. Y no extrañaba a sus padres, ni pretender ser una señorita bien educada, porque ser una nefilim era mucho mejor, porque siendo así no negaba quien realmente era; una cazadora de sombras. Y una nata, podía alardear de ello.

A hurtadillas, entró en la cocina. No era de buena educación robar panecillos tan tarde en la noche, pero tras horas de agotador entreno, estaba hambrienta. Lo suficiente como para que no le importara recibir una buena regañina de parte de Bridget a la mañana siguiente, cuando se percatara de la notable falta de alimentos y quien era la responsable. Ya tenía uno de esos bollitos en su mano, sintiendo la calidez que aún conservaba tras salir del horno, cuando algo captó su mirada. Colgando de la pared, un pequeño calendario lleno de anotaciones con la abigarrada letra de la cocinera. Marcado en rojo, un día cualquiera, pero algo en la forma, en el número o en la fecha le resultó vagamente familiar, como una memoria lejana de algo que solía saber, de algo que solía celebrar. 14 de febrero. Aquello estaba a punto de llegar, se dijo, tratando de recordar en qué día vivía. Entrecerró sus ojos, oscuros en la penumbra de una cocina a penas iluminada por la claridad plateada de la luna que entraba, tenue, por la puerta que había dejado abierta y por las últimas brasas que ardían en el hogar. "Catorce de febrero", repitió en su mente, buscando por qué ese día le resultaba conocido. Con la molesta sensación de tener algo rondando en la cabeza pero sin ser capaz de concretar qué era, mordió con avidez el panecillo, antes de coger otros tres. Realmente Bridget era asombrosa; incluso podía perdonarle todas esas baladas románticas y escabrosas sólo por el placer de poder degustar aquellos dulces suyos.

Romántica. La palabra le golpeó fuertemente, impactando con la perturbadora fecha que no lograba asociar. Y, de repente, algo encajó; las pequeñas piezas se encontraron y juntaron, resolviendo el misterio; San Valentín. No podía creer que lo hubiera olvidado. Era, de lejos, su época favorita del año.

Los recuerdos volvieron a ella, raudales de momentos vividos, fragmentos dispersos de su pasado, de su familia. El olor a chocolate que lo inundaba todo, el sabor dulce de una felicidad embriagadora, la música de las risas, la alegría del hogar. Solía ser así cuando aún vivía en Gales, cuando las fechas tenían significado para ella, cuando no se dedicaba a exterminar demonios; no se había propuesto vivir aquella vida, sólo buscaba recuperar a su hermano, llevarlo de nuevo a casa; pero se había encontrado queriendo vivir como una nefilim, una vida de emoción y caza, de lucha, de entrega, de ver cómo los mitos, las historias que le habían contado de pequeña, se volvían realidad – de una manera desagradable mayormente. -

Sabía que para los cazadores de sombras aquel día carecía de significado, pero no para ella. Para ella era el día del amor, de demostrar sus sentimientos, de regalar momentos, compartir y celebrar con los más queridos. Y sabía muy bien con quien le gustaría pasar todo el día, tal vez un para siempre también, con Gabriel y sus terribles ojos verdes en los que se ahogaba, en los que se veía tan claramente reflejada, en los que leía la verdad, que siempre le miraban fascinados, asombrados con cada beso que le robaba, con cada palabra que le susurraba al pasar. Le causaba escalofríos, sus manos firmes temblaban cuando la rozaba y disimulaba los sonrojos que le provocaba cuando sonreía y la miraba. Estaba pensando en qué podría regalarle a un cazador de sombras que parecía tenerlo todo; podría intentar cocinarle algo, pero dudaba que Bridget le dejara invadir su territorio y tampoco tenía experiencia alguna en ese campo. No quería que el chico pasase ese día en la enfermería por su culpa, aunque podría ser romántico de un modo extraño; ella dándole sus tiernos cuidados a un Gabriel malherido y sudado. Pero no, no era lo que quería y, con un ademán, despachó esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Avanzaba por uno de los largos pasillos del Instituto y, como de costumbre, se había perdido. No había estado prestando atención a las lecciones de orientación de Will, y en esos instantes, se lamentaba terriblemente. Era un edificio desmedidamente grande, podría estar en cualquier parte. Maldijo en galés, sonriendo porque Will no estaba; a su hermano no le gustaba que hablase mal; tal vez no podría hacer de ella toda una señorita, pero la obligaba a cuidar su lenguaje, a ser educada y comedida, algo completamente contrario a como ella era; directa y honesta, lo cual le acarraba notables problemas. Pero su hermano no estaba para reprenderla, tampoco para salvarla del laberinto de piedras, tapices y ventanales oscurecidos que dejaban entrever las estrellas. A tientas, siguió adelante. No debía temer, se dijo, a fin de cuenta estaba en el Instituto, donde nada malo podría pasarle. Y tenía pastelitos de crema, panecillos rellenos de chocolate y toda la noche para llegar a su habitación.

Arrastró los pies con sigilo, como le habían enseñado a hacer, sin ruidos, como un gato, como Iglesia, quien la estaba mirando con odio en aquellos ojos amarillos que a veces le aterraban, sentado al lado de una puerta entreabierta. Con cuidado se acercó a ella y asomó la cabeza. Con el movimiento, el recogido se tambaleó, liberando largos mechones de un negro imposible que enmarcaron su rostro mientras contemplaba el interior de la habitación. Como todas, tenía los mismos pesados muebles. En el centro, sobre la cama, alguien dormía. Su respiración era suave, pausada, haciendo subir las sábanas. Al removerse en sueños pudo distinguir su contorno, la forma de sus labios. Y simplemente entró.

Abandonó los zapatos y se estiró a su lado, sintiendo cómo sus manos, inconscientes, se enterraban en su cabello y acariciaban su piel. Era como si miles de mariposas se hubieran posado sobre ella, anidado en su interior para revolotear justo en ese instante. Buscó a tientas su boca, acercando su cuerpo al de él, abrazando su amplia espalda, recorriendo las marcas que le señalaban como un hijo del ángel, negras, contrastando sobre su camisa blanca. Era cálido, tan dulce como un sueño, como uno de los pasteles que acababa de comer. Y sus labios rosados se abrieron al sentir su contacto; una flor nocturna que destapa sus pétalos con la llegada del crepúsculo. Le besó con ternura, con amor, con todos los sentimientos que él le inspiraba, con todo lo que tenía, con lo que quería entregarle ese día en especial; la promesa de un amor profundo y constante, más allá de la eternidad.

El chico parpadeó, somnoliento, mirándola sin creer lo que estaba viendo, que realmente estaba ahí, dentro de su cama, aferrada a él. Sus ojos convergieron y la sonrisa brotó en sus labios.

– Feliz San Valentín, Gabriel – susurró.


End file.
